


wake up Leo its christmas

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Morning, M/M, excited nico, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets really excited on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up Leo its christmas

Leo was being shook awake by a very excited Nico. “Leo, Leo wake up! Do you know what day it is?!”

Leo groaned and rolled over glancing at the clock. “I know what time it is, why are you waking me now, the sun hasn’t gotten up yet. Go back to sleep.”

Nico was having none of it, he climbed off the bed and pulled the cover off his sleepy boyfriend.

"Nicoooo!" Complained the mechanic.

"Leoooo." The younger boy mocked turning the light on. Leo buryed his face in the pillow cowering away from the brightness.

"Don’t you want to find out what I got you?" Leo turned to see a fully dressed Nico standing over him. How he gotten up and dressed already Leo didn’t know. He reached up and grabbed the dark haired boy pulling him down on top of him.  
Nico giggled in that childish walk of his and leant down to kiss his boyfriend. As they pulled apart he whispered “Merry Christmas.” Before suddenly jumping up and dragging a surprised Leo out of bed and onto the floor.

Leo sighed and stood up to retrieve his present. He could tell that Christmas Nico was going to be even more excitable then birthday Nico. Leo would complain about it to the others, but really he found it adorable.

He smiled, turning to look at Nico half berried in the closet searching for something. Probably his present, but Leo already to have the best gift ever, and he was looking right at it.


End file.
